


first christmas

by nygmobs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Forehead Touching, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men, they’re soft, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: their first actual christmas
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis if if you celebrate it (: 
> 
> this isn’t very good so i’m sorry

it was christmas time finally! gotham my not go all out for the holidays, but ed was going to go all out anyway to make up for all the christmas' he missed as a child, and for the ones oswald had missed as well, and he just wants it to be perfect for the both of them.

oswald frowned at the awfully fuzzy sweater ed had handed him and edward smiled at him hopefully.

"do i really have to wear this eddie?"

ed frowned slightly, but long after his soft smile returned to his face "you don't gotta, but i'd like for you too, and it's only for today"

oswald look at edwards smiling face, then at the fuzzy christmas sweater, the sighs as he looks back to edward and smiles at him. "alright eddie, i'll wear it for you"

ed beams at him, his smile as bright as the sun. he claps his twice as he watches oswald slip the sweater onto his small body, 

"ah thank you ozzie, you look very cute in the sweater, the red suits you very well"

oswald feels the heat rise to his cheeks at the endearment, he shrugs lightly as he answers the other man, "i- i really don't.. but thank you ed"

ed frowns at the shorter man "you do though? you look very handsome and cute" 

oswald shrugs again "alright eddie if you say so"

edward brings the other man into a hug and gently holds him.

"do you wanna help me decorate the apartment?" edward asks

"yeah, sure why the hell not" oswald smiles at the other man

"yes, that's great! thank you!" edward announced excitedly 

oswald shakes his head smiling at the other man's enthusiasm for this sort of thing. without edward, he probably wouldn't have done all of this.

—  
it was nearly 2 hours later and they had their apartment nearly all decked out, the only thing they didn't have was a tree.

"we need a tree.." edward frowns

"you know we can't have one of those in here," oswald tells him.

"yeah... i know that.. but we could go get a small fake one, it'd still be a tree just smaller, no one would question it"

"yeah.. we can do that, come on then let's go get us one"

—

"why are there so many different colours of these instead of the regular one?" oswald asked as he and edward stared at the trees in front of them

ed shrugged "who knows, i like them though" edward smiles lightly.

edwards eyes land on a darker green coloured tree then a normal one, his eyes are wide with excitement he claps his hands together and picks up the tiny tree.

"look! this green tree is the one we should get" ed smiles 

"it matches you"

"yes! exactly. that's why we should get it, it's perfect"

oswald smiles at the other man "yeah it is perfect, let us go pay for it, and take it home"

edward nods at the other, as they take the tiny tree so they can pay for them.

—  
back at the apartment, their tiny green tree now sits on a small table that was in the corner of the room.

"it looks good! now our place is now perfect and it looks great for the holidays"

oswald nods "yes i suppose it does, even though we don't know how it would normally look like"

"i just remember how the houses in those cheesy christmas movies would look like, and just went with"

"that explains it, how you can be a good christmas decorator"

eddie smiles "yeah i guess so" 

—  
they stood in front of one another, small smiles on there faces as they look into each other's eyes. 

edwards hand rubs up and down oswalds arm feeling the fuzzy feel of the sweater he was wearing.

"thank you," edward says 

"for what. my dear eddie?"

"for letting me do this whole christmas thing.. i just never got to do this when a was a kid.. and i just wanted to go all out on my first actual christmas i get to have... and i get to have it with you! which is even better"

oswald smiles at the taller man "you're so welcome, you deserve a christmas eddie, and i'm glad you can finally get it" 

"you deserve one too, one of your own, one that's not like one of the stupid christmas parties you go to"

"i love you edward" oswald says 

ed's cheeks flush a light shade of pink at the words, that he's heard so many times already from the other man, but it feels amazing every time he says it.

"i love you too ozzie, i love you more then anything"

edward looks down at his feet than brings his eyes back to oswald who was looking at him.

edward leans down, and brings his lips to oswalds and kisses him softly. oswald was surprised at the sudden kiss, but he kisses back instantly liking the feel of the other's lips on his.

the kiss didn't last as long as they wanted it to but it was still nice, as edward pulled away and rests his forehead onto oswald and holds onto his waist. 

"i love you oswald cobblepot"

"i know, and i love you as well edward nygma" he smiles softly at the other man, as he leaves a small peck on his lips.

edward feels content at this moment and he wouldn't change it for anything else in the world.

their first actual christmas was small but it was perfect in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i actually wrote this...  
> i’m sleep deprived so it was bad i’m sorry lmao


End file.
